


Kid Genius

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bomb threat, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Other, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: There is a bomb about to go off and the team has split up. The Avengers learn just how smart Peter Parker is.





	Kid Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and liked the last post! You are all wonderful readers! I have been so busy lately and had to stay back at work and now i'm sick so I'm sorry for the delay in posting. 
> 
> A big thanks to everyone who had prompted as well! I love reading them and can't wait to get started on them because they are all so good! 
> 
> This prompt is from Catthhay from AO3: Tony is out of commission for some reason but the Avengers seriously need a tech guy to save their butts on a mission, and Bruce admits to not being /that/ good of a mechanical engineer, and Peter swoops in like nothing to take over. That is the moment it sinks in to the team just how much of a fucking genius the kid is, even when Tony eventually comes back and makes a tiny correction.
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes (I have been quite dizzy today so my eye sight isn't great) and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

They had split up.

Though the team didn't necessarily enjoy it (and the memories of having been divided before Thanos arrived were still raw) they had no choice. Tony especially didn't like being separated from his kid but trusted that Thor, Strange, Bucky, Bruce and Scott would take good care of him. Not that Peter couldn't hold his own. He could, but this was his kid and Tony would forever be worried about him.

* * *

"You are a doctor," Thor said, pointing at the complex system that was counting down and would blow them and half of New York City to smithereens in less than ten minutes. "Can't you stop it?"

"Yes," Strange drawled. "A Doctor. I deal with human bodies, not electrical bombs."

"I suppose smashing it won't do any good," Bucky commented.

"Probably not," Scott agreed. "I could shrink down but I have no idea what I'm looking at. This seems way more complicated than any security system I have ever broken into."

The security system surrounding the bomb was indeed complex looking. They had been staring at it for five minuets trying to figure out a way past it when the timer had started counting down.

"What if I used my hammer?" Thor swirled his hammer around and it whistled in the air.

"No," Banner shook his head. "No, that would definitely make things worse."

"Can you disarm it?" Bucky asked, crouching down beside Banner where he was examining it up close.

"Maybe?" Bruce rubbed his chin. "I'm no Tony though. I know enough to maybe disarm it though not enough to know if I've been duped."

"Uh, Cap? Do you read?" Scott asked, a finger pressed to his ear.

The comms were dead though and they couldn't hear anything. "We're still jammed."

"It's the bomb," Bucky said. "They died the minute we got into range of it."

"I could seal it in a charm," Strange said. "I won't be able to hold it in there for ever but perhaps long enough to get it somewhere out of harms way."

"I could expel it into space," Thor suggested.

"Don't worry guy, I got it," Peter crouched down beside Bruce and started pulling back the plastic casing.

"Whoa kid, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out," Peter shook his head. "Man, if Tony was here he would tell me I'm getting slow."

To their amazement, Peter prattled on as he disarmed the security system and made his way through the mass of wires until he was staring at the core and timer.

"Hmmm," Peter hummed.

"Oh no," Scott shook his head. "You are on a roll kid. You got this."

"Hold on," Peter murmured. His lips moved but no sound came out as he ran through the equations in his mind. "Okay, I think I have to cut the white wire."

"You think?" Strange asked.

"Well…it could also be the yellow," Peter said. "I think it has a secondary trigger. You cut one wire and the count down goes faster."

"Can you be sure?" Bucky asked.

"He's right," Bruce said. "I can see it now. The white wire is correct," Bruce said.

"What about the yellow wire?" Bucky asked.

"White, yellow, are they not all the same?" Thor asked.

Bruce rubbed his chin again. "This is a bit beyond me. Peter, it's your call."

Peter swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah I got this."

"Take a deep breath," Strange coached. "I believe in you, Mr. Parker."

Peter nodded and did as he was told. Then, grabbing both wire, he cut through them together.

The timer stopped.

They let out a collective breath.

"Good job, kid," Scott patted him on the shoulder. "Really great job."

"Can you hear us? Bucky? Scott? Come in," Steve's voice finally broke through the comms.

"We can hear you," Bucky responded. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're good. Tony's heading to you now to help with the bomb," Natasha said.

"Peter already disarmed it," Bruce said.

Tony landed with a thud, his mask pulling back to reveal his worried face. "You guys okay?"

Bruce patted Peter on the shoulder. "You're kids a genius."

"He saved the day," Thor said, lifting Peter to his feet. "He deserves a round of beer on me."

"Oh, no," Peter shook his head. "I am not old enough for beer."

"No, he's not," Tony agreed but the stress was leaving his face. "God job kid. You cut both wire together?"

"Yep," Peter grinned.

"Great work. You could have also disabled it via the security system. You didn't need to go all the way to the core," Tony explained.

"I didn't?" Peter frowned.

The others were lost as Tony started saying technical terms but Peter was nodding along enthusiastically and joining in on the technical babble.

It wasn't long as the team joined up once again, sharing relieved hugs and starting the clean up process and disposing of the bombs so they wouldn't fall into the hands of the enemies.

"He's a talented kid," Steve said as Bucky filled him in.

"I had no idea he was a genius," Strange commented lightly. "Though it does explain their relationship."

"Are we sure he isn't actually related to Stark?" Buck asked.

"They're good for each other," Bruce said. "Peter lucky to have Tony as a mentor and Tony is lucky to have someone to pass his knowledge down too. Someone who actually understands what he has been through."

"Lucky you had the kid on your team," Natasha said. "Otherwise you boys would have been burnt toast."

"We would have figured it out," Bucky said.

"Nah," Scott shook his head. "We would have been fried."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading :)


End file.
